falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The March On Verzoonium 2.0
After promising that the New Falleentium Order will return to the troubled state of Verzoonium, following the State Chancellor's open support for the VLA following the death of four servicemen in Verzoonium, Erwin Bonhart held the largest NFP rally to date with over 7,500 in attendence. Bonhart not only spoke on the Verzoonium Problem but also the clear communistic bills in the Parliament and the weak foreign affairs policy of the government. The rally in front the state's legislative building was marked with NFO members and supporters chanting "Bonhart" and "We are the People". While others took part in a public burning of the Imperial Chancellor's portrait and other pro-communist literature. Ladies and gentlemen we return to this frozen wasteland of a state to show our disgust at State Chancellor Aleksey Melgunov's support for th VLA. This is a man who not only shows himself to be incapable of leading a state but also that of a traitor. Melgunov must resign and be charged with High Treason and promptly executed. His admiration for the VLA is disgusting and is a spat on the graves of the four dead service members. It would not surprise me that Melgunov and others within the Verz government are aiding the VLA this is something that must be handled swiftly if not the VLA will become like the RIFF, in the Occupied Zones. All VLA volunteers and sympathizers must be rounded up and shot. They are traitors and must be treated as such. The rule of law must return here for the greater good. The use of force is necessary against these terrorist. Arrest their friends and famalies question them, imprison them, relocate them to camps until the VLA is exterminated from the Empire. However, Imperial Chancellor Whitehouse would prefer to be a coward and let the untrust worthy Verzoonium National Guard handle the VLA. Whitehouse is a fool and his communist lackey Waters would just sit and wait until the VLA tire themselves out. Decree twenty-seven does nothing but let the Imperial Government sit on its hands and allows the equally untrust worthy state government override police operations. This is just giving the VLA an invition to commit terrrorism and attack. The best way to handle the VLA is to remove Aleksey Melgunov and the rest of the Verz state government and establish a military government. This military government will crack down on the VLA and their supporters. Once the VLA is destroyed and order has been restored the military government will return power to the state and allow elections be held. The VLA is not the only reason we are here. We are here also to denounce th Labor Democrats clear communistic bills in the Parliament. This new bill the "National Charter for Worker Protection and Labour Relations" is the first steps toward a communist dictorship. I said, during the campaign, that the Whitehouse adminstration will be the stepping stones for a communist takeover of the Empire. Now we see my prediction coming to life. This bill will allow the corrupt unions to orgainze freely. This will slow business down and allow the unionists to get paid without doing any work. The labor union is a tool for the communists of the Empire. John Waters is a communist and his party should be outlawed and barred from Parliament. We, true patriots, must rally behind the New Falleentium Order and work towards on removing the Empire's internal enemies. I say it is better to be dead than red. We saw how untrust worthy and how treasonus the labor unions can be, in Reellam. Over sixteen years ago we saw coal miner unionists rise up against the state of Reellam over what they felt was an unagreeable compromise. Instead of further negotiations these coal miner unionists rose up in arms in a three week siege. Remember this when unions say they feel under threat, remind them that they are the ones with a violent past not businesses but labor unions. Now as many know I promised that if we get elected I would appoint my friend and former military veteran, Colonel Augusto Pinochet, to the Occupied Zones. Now we may have not gotten elected but that does mean the fight is over. Right now, at this very moment, there is a petition going around the Empire calling for Augusto's appointment. Under the The Parliamentary Petition Act of 557AER a petition of 100,000 signatures requires that "the board of Parliamentary ministers will consist of twenty members and will be taken from each parliamentary party proportionally to their vote share." Right now that petition sits at around 88,000 thousands signatures. That number of signatures alone should put the government on notice that the people wish to see the removal of the RIFF and that Pinochet is the best man qualified for that job. Thank you all so much for coming here today. Stay safe and remember Falleentium Today, Falleentium Tomorrow, Falleentium Forever! Good night. Category:The Imperial Constitution